The Life and Times of Honey Potts
by VickyT36
Summary: This story is about my oc, Honey Potts, and her life in the racing game of Sugar Rush.
1. OC Contest

OC Contest

**OC Contest**

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here. Here's the deal, I need some OC 4 my new story, so I decided 2 hold my first OC contest. I'll b excepting 4 guys and 4 girls. Leave their name, theme, appearance/clothes, personality, kart, and if they have any romance interest in any other racers.**

**I really need them 4 my story, so throw 'em at me.**


	2. Winners

**Winners**

**Okay, everyone, after looking at my reviews I have the winners, now if u didn't get picked I'm sorry and here they r:**

**Barry Bubblestein (owned by Barry Bubblestein)**

**Bubblina Gumdrop (owned by Bubblina Gumdrop)**

**Ron ****Cinnadon (owned by Smokescreen2814)**

**Sabelle Sugar Pop (owned by SwizzleMalarkeyFan)  
**

**Carnell Popfrey (owned by OrenjiJemi)**

**Jerry Berry (owned by JarrettSoon)**

**Kristin Jellybean (owned by JarretSoon)**

**Arianna Airhead (owned by Bubblina Gumdrop)**

**Thank u all 4 your OC, I'll b sure 2 take care of them in my story**


	3. Chapter 1: Honey

**Chapter 1: Honey  
**

In the candy go-kart game of Sugar Rush in Litwak's Arcade, a racer named Honey Potts (whose theme was honey) had just woken up. She sat up yawned and stretched, and put on her brown glasses.

Then she climbed out of her bed, and went to her bathroom. She took a shower, and brushed her teeth, and brushed her long blonde hair. Then she got dressed in her white t-shirt, yellow skirt, black and yellow stripped leggins, black boots, and put on her yellow racing jacket with black stripes.

Then she went into her kitchen, and grabbed a box of honey comb cereal, her favorite, and fixed herself some toast, and spread her special Honey's Spread on it. After she'd finished, she hopped into her kart, the Honey Mobile, and drove off towards the racetrack.

She wasn't an avatar today, so she would just race. When she got there she saw that everyone was already there, chatting while they waited for a player to come.

Honey slowly got out of her kart, and walked over to the crowd. She was shy, and was a little nervous about being in big crowds. "Oh, hey Honey." said Vanellope. "Morning." said Ron.

"Hi, everyone." said Honey. "Quarter alert, quarter alert." said the announcer. "Time for work, all avatars in their positions." said Vanellope. The day's avatars were Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Jerry, Bubblina, Swizzle, Arianna, and Barry.

The races went on all day, and if there was talent Honey had on the track it was speed. But even though she was fast, the avatars still won, but Honey didn't mind. At closing time, the racers got back together for their usual random roster race.

"Citizens, of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweetz." said Sour Bill. "Hello, fellow racers." said Vanellope, as she came through the curtains.

All the fans in the stands cheered for her. "Thanks for the intro Bill, and all you avatars did great out there. But now it's time to race to decide our new roster, everyone get out your gold coins, and line up." said Vanellope.

She pulled her out and threw it onto the lever, and it went into the trophy. "Vanellope Von Schweetz." said the announcer. "Taffyta Muttonfudge." "Stay sweet." said Taffyta, as she did her winning animation.

"Crumbelina DiCaramello." "Ron Cinnadon." "Adorabeezle Winterpop." "Snowanna Rainbeau." "Gloyd Orangeboar." "Minty Zaki." "Bubblina Gumdrop." "Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Candlehead." "Sabelle Sugar Pop." "Swizzle Malarkey." "Jubileena Bing-Bing." "Jerry Berry." "Barry Bubblestein." "Arianna Airhead." "Honey Potts."

"Why can't I race?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see Jerry's little sister Kristen Jellybean. "Because Kristen, you drive a tricycle, and that won't work on the speedway." explained Jerry.

"But it's a jet power trike." said Kristen. "You'll get a kart when you're a little older." said Vanellope. "Well I guess I'll just be riding along, see you guys later." she said as she peddled off.

After she left the race went on. Through Gumball Gorge, Around Cakeway, and through the Ice Cream Mountains. The winners were Vanellope, Candlehead, Barry, Sabelle, Gloyd, Snowanna, Minty, Ron, and Adorabeezle.

"Great race everybody, you can take off now." said Vanellope. Honey got into her kart, and drove off. After a while of driving she came to her destination, her Honey Farm.

She parked her kart, and went inside her little store. "From closed to open." she said, as she flipped her sign. She then put on her beekeeper suit. "Buzz, Bumble, Stinger, I'm here."

Three bees suddenly appeared. These were Honey's helper bees, and even though they were bees, they didn't sting her, because they knew she was a nice person.

"Well, let's see what the others have." And with that picked up her bee smoker, and walked out into the back. There were boxes that were yellow with black stripes.

She went over to one, and open it. She sprayed some smoke, and let the bees calm down. Once she did take she took out a board that had the honeycomb on it.

She took it inside, and began extracting the honey. After she opened the comb, and got it out, she cleaned it, and put it into jars, she put the jars on the shelf.

Then the door opened, and footsteps came in. Honey turned around, and saw Rancis and Vanellope. "Oh, hi guys what can I get you?" asked Honey, taking off her beekeeper helmet.

"We'd like some of your honey buns." said Rancis. "Oh, of course." said Honey. She grabbed a box of them, and gave to Rancis. "Here's your pay." said Vanellope, tossing her two gold coins.

"Thanks, where you guys going?" asked Honey. "Down by the Soda Swamp, all the couples are hanging out." said Vanellope. "Oh, sounds fun. I hope you have a good time." said Honey.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." said Rancis, and the two left. When they left Honey sighed, almost everyone in Sugar Rush had a partner. While she checking her inventory, someone else came in.

It was Jubileena, Snowanna, Sabelle, Arianna, Taffyta and Kristen. "Hey, girls what can I get you?" she asked. "Hey, Honey were just wanted to get some of your spread before we go to Tappers." said Sabelle.

"Yeah, Tapper got these new biscuits, and they'd taste even better with the special spread you make." said Kristen. "Well here's jar for you." said Honey, handing them a jar.

"Thanks, here's three gold coins." said Snowanna, giving them to her. Honey smiled as they left, but after they were gone she frowned. Those girls went to Tappers to check out cute guys (Kristen was only along for the root beer and food).

"Well, time to close up shop." said Honey, and she flipped her sign to closed. Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger came up to her, and nuzzled her cheeks. "(Giggles), cut it out guys. I'm okay. See you tomorrow." said Honey, as she left.

When she got home, she fixed herself a honey sandwich for dinner. As she ate she thought about the fun the others were having. Besides the girls who went to check out guys, all the others in Sugar Rush had a boy/girlfriend.

Vanellope and Rancis were together, Candlehead has Gloyd, Minty was with Swizzle, Barry and Adorabeezle liked each other, Ron and Crumbelina were a couple, and Bubblina and Jerry had each other.

But Honey had no one. As she got ready for bed, she began to sing a little song.

**I know there's someone somewhere, someone who's sure to find me soon**

She then went into her bathroom, and began brushing her hair as she continued singing.

**After the rain goes there are rainbows, I'll find my rainbow soon**

Then she left her bathroom, and sat on her bed.

** Soon it won't be just pretend, soon a happy ending, **

** Love, can you hear me, if you're near me, sing your song,** **sure and strong **

**And soon **

And when she finished, she took off her glasses, and turned off her lamp. "I wonder if a four-eyes like me can find love?" she asked herself, and then went to sleep.

**That's officially chapter 1, plz review and comment (BTW I don't own that song, and the lyrics came from a website)**


	4. Chapter 2: A New Racer

**Chapter 2: A New Racer  
**

The next day Vanellope called everyone to the castle for a meeting. Honey of course was the last one to get there, and her bees followed her. "I'm here, everyone sorry I'm late." she said.

"That's okay Honey, we were just about to get started." said Vanellope. Honey's bees began flying around the other racers. "Whoa, I see you've brought your bees with you." said Swizzle, as Bumble nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't worry, you know they're harmless." said Honey. "All right, guys quiet down I have something to tell you all." said Vanellope. Everyone quieted down, and Bumble, Stinger, and Buzz flew back to Honey.

"Okay, I've heard from Mr. Litwak that we're going to get updated. Now I don't know all the details, but we are going to get a new character." Vanellope explained.

Everyone started chattering excitedly. "So for today we all have to stay here after the arcade closes. Meeting adjourned." said Vanellope. After everyone left, Honey wondered about the update.

What if it got rid of her honey farm, or her bees? "Hey, Honey." said a voice. Honey snapped out of daydream, and looked over to see her best friend Bubblina calling her.

"Oh, hey Bubbles." said Honey. "Are you coming, the races are going to start soon." said Bubblina. "Oh, yeah, be right there." said Honey. She then turned to her bees.

"You three head back to the farm, I'll see you after hours." she said. The bees buzzed, and then flew away. During arcade hours the racers raced, and when it closed the racers had their roster race.

As a surprise to herself, Honey actually got to be one of the avatars for tomorrow. "Great job racing, Honey." complimented Sabelle. "Thanks, Sabelle." said Honey.

As she got out of her kart, Honey saw everyone getting together with their crush. "Something wrong, Honey?" asked Jubileena. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, what makes you think that's something's wrong?" asked Honey, adjusting her glasses.

"Do you feel left out, because you don't have a crush?" asked Jubileena. "Is it that obvious?" asked Honey. "Well it's not that obvious, but I can see it in your face." said Jubileena.

"Even if I did have a crush, who would like a four-eyes?" asked Honey. "Honey, you're not a four-eyes, and I'm sure you'll find someone someday, see you later." said Jubileena, as she walked away.

Honey sighed, as she drove off towards her honey farm. She got out, and was greeted by her bees. She did her usual rounds, and sold some of her Honey. That night as everyone settled in their houses to get ready for bed, something happened.

A strange white mist ran all through the game, when the mist came through someone's house, they immediately feel asleep. The next morning, everyone woke up, and felt as if they'd been breathing anesthesia.

When they all realized that the update had happened they hurried to the racetrack, because that's where all new racers showed up. "I don't see him or her." said Candlehead.

"Well I'm sure they'll be here soon." said Vanellope. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" asked Bubblina. Everyone heard the sound of a kart coming, and saw a dust cloud coming towards them.

"I think that's the new racer." said Gloyd. The dust cloud came close, then stopped, and left a cinnamon dust cloud, causing all the other racers to cough.

After the dust cleared everyone saw a kart that looked like a red and white striped popcorn bag, with popcorn in the opening in the back, with pretzel wheels, and on one side of the kart was the number 18 and the other 90.

The racer stepped out of the kart, he was wearing a black racing helmet with popcorn on the sides, a red and white striped shirt, black jacket, black pants, red converse, around his pants was a belt that looked like old fashioned film, on top of his helmet were a pair of 3-D glasses one lens red and the other blue, and on his side was a sword made out of a candy cane.

Everyone looked kinda shocked, this new racer looked kinda scary. Vanellope walked up, being President it was her job to make new racers feel welcomed. "Hi, my name's Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of this game." said Vanellope, as she stuck her hand out to him.

The racer reached up, and pulled off his helmet revealing his face. He had olive colored skin, and pale blonde hair, and golden brown eyes. "Name's Carnell Popfrey." he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

From the sidelines Honey's eyes went wide. "Carnell, that's a nice name." she thought.

**That's chapter 2, please review and comment**


	5. Chapter 3: Carnell's First Day

**Chapter 3: Carnell's First Day**

"Nice to meet you, Carnell. Welcome to Sugar Rush." said Vanellope. "Thanks." he said. "Well, you should meet the other racers." said Vanellope. She walked over and introduced the racers to him.

"This is Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Minty, Snowanna, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Candlhead, Barry, Sabelle, Bubblina, Jerry, Kristen, Ron, Arianna, and Honey." she said.

Everyone waved or said "hey, how you doing?" "It's nice to meet you all." said Carnell. "Okay everyone, you can go back to your business. And Carnell what do you say about a tour of your new home, and I'm sure we'll be able to find your house." said Vanellope.

"Sure, that's cool." said Carnell. The two hopped in their karts, and drove off into the game. "So here we have where the candy citizens live, and there's my house, the Candy Castle." said Vanellope, pointing out the places.

"Nice castle." said Carnell. "Thanks." said Vanellope. The two then drove off, and they saw Lemonade Lake, the Candy Cane Forest, Red Twizzler Field, and soon they found his house, which was shaped like a giant popcorn.

"Looks like we found your house, you like it?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah, it fits my theme great." said Carnell. "Well, I'll just let you settle in. See you later." said Vanellope, and drove off.

Carnell parked his kart out front, and went inside his new house. His house was nice, he had a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. The floors were red carpet, and the walls were white.

"These walls need some posters. As soon as I get some they're going up." said Carnell. Meanwhile back at Honey's honey farm, she had just finished stocking the shelves.

Buzz came up to her and buzzed. "Yes, I met the new racer, his name's Carnell Popfrey." said Honey to him. Then Bumble then came up, and buzzed. "No, I'm not in love with him, he's just seems like a good guy." said Honey.

Then she heard someone come in. "Hello, how can I...Carnell?" said Honey as she saw him. "Hi, Honey, I heard from the others saying you make something called Honey's Spread, and I wanted to try some." said Carnell.

"Oh sure, let me grab you a jar." said Honey, as she walked to the shelves. While she did that Honey's bees came flying up to him, and started nuzzling his face. "Uh, Honey what are...?" asked Carnell.

"Oh, sorry, stop it guys. Those are my little helper bees, sorry about the nuzzling they do that when they like someone, so I guess they like you." explained Honey. "Oh, well they're nice." said Carnell.

"Yeah, that's Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger." "Well, it's nice to meet you three." Carnell said the bees. "Well here's your spread." said Honey, handing him a jar. "Thanks, what's in it?" asked Carnell.

"Chocolate, peanut butter, and my favorite ingredient, honey. And it goes with everything." said Honey, giggling a little. The two were quiet for a second. "So, you like Sugar Rush so far?" asked Honey.

"It's pretty good, I'm probably going to get some movie posters to decorate my house." said Carnell. "Oh, you like movies?" "Yeah. By the way I was wondering something." said Carnell.

"Yes?" asked Honey. "You're the only racer who wears glasses, why is that?" he asked. "Oh." said Honey chuckling, as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, when I was programmed, my vision didn't get in all the way. So I went to Dr. Mario, and he gave me these glasses." Honey explained.

"Oh, interesting, well see you around, and thanks for the spread." said Carnell, leaving. "You're welcome, bye." said Honey. After he had gone, Honey started heading back out to collect the honey, but before she left, she looked back at the door, and smiled.

And outside, while Carnell walked back to his kart, he looked back at the shop. He thought he felt something, but he shrugged it off, and left.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment**


	6. Chapter 4: Carnell's Talent

**Chapter 4: Carnell's Talent  
**

A few weeks had passed since Carnell was added to the game, and he was doing good. Granted sometimes the other racers forgot about him because he was so quiet, but they always remembered him when they needed him.

One day while he was hanging out by Lemonade Lake, skipping some skittles, when she saw Kristen riding on her tricycle. She seemed to look sad, so Carnell decided to see if she was okay.

"Hi, Kristen." he said. Kristen looked up, and said, "Oh, hi Carnell." "Why the sad face?" he asked. "Everyone else in Sugar Rush gets to have have big fancy karts that match their themes, but what do I have just this stupid tricycle." she said.

"Well, you could look at it, as a good thing." said Carnell. "How?" asked Kristen. "No one else in the arcade drives one, and you do drive it really well." he said. "I do." Kristen admitted.

"You know, I think I know how to help your tricycle get a little pizazz." said Carnell. "How?" asked Kristen. "Come on." said Carnell, walking away, and Kristen peddled behind him.

The two went to the Kart Bakery, and they added some things to make her trike look sweeter. Meanwhile all the other racers had seen smoke coming out of the bakery's towers, and decided to investigate.

"Who's in the bakery?" asked Ron. "I don't know, but we'll soon find out." said Airianna. Carnell stepped out of the Kart Bakery. "Carnell what's going on?" asked Vanellope.

"Presenting, Kristen Jellybean, and her Jelly Mint Trike." said Carnell. Kristen peddled out on her new tricycle. The seat was a peppermint, and the body,bars were peppermint sticks, the pedals were peppermint circles, and handlebars were jellybeans.

She had two giant peppermint stick rocket boosters in the back, and she wore a jellybean helmet on her head. "Whoa nice ride, sis." said Jerry. "Thanks, isn't it great, Carnell helped me." said Kristen.

"He did?" asked Sabelle. "Yeah, he listened to my problem, then helped me solve it." she explained. "Really, you know Carnell you have some talent." said Vanellope.

"What do you mean?" asked Carnell. "You seem to be really good at listening to our problems, and then helping us solve them." Vanellope explained. Carnell shrugged, and said, "It's just what I do."

"Hey, Carnell I want to see at my castle later on." said Vanellope. "Oh, okay." said Carnell. Everyone walked off, and while Honey was walking away, she turned her head slightly, and caught a glimpse of Carnell.

"Nice and helpful." she said, and continued walking.

A while later, Carnell drove up to Vanellope's castle, and walked up to the front door, and knocked. Sour Bill answered. "Carnell, Vanellope's waiting for you in the throne room." he said glumly, and inviting him in.

Carnell went in and saw Vanellope sitting on her throne. "You wanted to see me?" he asked her. "Yes, since you have a knack for helping people, I was wondering if you'd consider becoming Sugar Rush's new therapist." said Vanellope.

"Me a therapist?" he asked. "Yeah, I figured we could use one, you'd be surprised on how much can be a racer's mind, so what do you say?" said Vanellope. Carnell thought for a second.

"Sure, I'll do it." said Carnell.

That night after the Random Roster Race, Vanellope called everyone to the castle. "What're we here for?" asked Barry to Ron. "Beats me." said Ron. "Shh, Vanellope's up." said Adorabeezle.

Vanellope came up with Carnell, and holding a rolled up piece of paper in her hands. "Fellow racers, I called you all here to introduce Carnell Popfrey, as Sugar Rush's new therapist." she said.

Everyone chattered to each other. "Now Carnell, it gives me great pleasure to give you this document, making you an official therapist." said Vanellope, handing Carnell the paper.

"Thank you." he said. Everyone clapped for him. After that Vanellope drove Carnell to an old gingerbread out. "This place will perfect as your office, you got 5 rooms, which could act as your waiting room, restrooms, office, and storage." said Vanellope.

"Thanks, it's perfect." said Carnell. "We'll spruce up this place tomorrow. Bye." she said, and left. While Carnell was going through some things, he heard someone come in.

"Hello, Carnell, you hear?" asked a voice. "Honey?" he asked, and walked up to the front. "Oh, hi." she said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I just wanted to congratulate you on become a therapist." said Honey, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh thanks. By the way Honey there's something I wanted to ask." said Carnell. "Yeah?" "I'm going to need a secretary, would you do it?" asked Carnell. "Oh, sure, just as long as it doesn't get in the way of my honey business." said Honey.

"It won't." said Carnell. "Then I'll be happy to do it, see you tomorrow." said Honey leaving. When Honey closed the door, she couldn't hold down the squeal from Carnell asking her to be his secretary.

**That's chapter 4, please review and comment**


	7. Chapter 5: Candlehead's Candle Problem

**Chapter 5: Candlehead's Candle Problem**

The next day after the arcade closed Honey did her usual round at the farm, and then got ready for her first day as Carnell's secretary. "So, you all be good while I'm working." she told, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger.

The bees buzzed as if they said they would. Honey got into her kart, and drove to Carnell's office. She walked inside, and looked around the waiting room. Chairs were set, there was a table with some magazines on it, a soda machine, and a chocolate desk for her to sit at.

"Hey, Honey." said Carnell. "Oh, hi place looks great." said Honey. "Thanks, come on, I'll give you a tour." said Carnell. Honey followed him, and he showed her his office with had a desk, chair, a therapist couch, and bookshelf, the storage room, the rest rooms, and the kitchen.

"Well, we're ready for business." said Honey. "Yeah, but first would you mind getting me some chocolate milk?" asked Carnell. "Okay, be right back." said Honey. She went to the kitchen, got some chocolate milk out of the fridge, poured it into a mug, and gave it to Carnell.

"Thanks." he said, taking it. After that she sat down at her desk, and waited. A few minutes later Candlehead came in. "Hi, Candlehead, can I help you?" asked Honey.

"I really need to see Carnell." said Candlehead. "Okay, then." said Honey. She picked up the phone on her desk. "Carnell, Candlehead is here to see you. Okay then." she said, and hung up.

"He'll see you now, right through there." said Honey, showing her to the way to Carnell's office. Candlehead walked back, and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Carnell.

She walked in, and saw Carnell sitting at his desk. "Take a seat, and tell me what the problem is." he said. Candlehead sat down, and twiddled her fingers. "You see Carnell, my...my...my candle went out!" she exclaimed, pointing to her hat.

Carnell sighed, and grabbed a match, and lit her candle back up. "Oh, thanks much better." said Candlehead. "Candlehead, if you don't mind me asking, why does your candle mean so much to you?" asked Candlehead.

"Well, I don't know. I guess since I was programed to be a ditz, and I'm not really smart, my candle being lit is the only way I can be bright." said Candlehead, sitting back down, on the couch.

"Candlehead, you shouldn't be upset because your candle's not lit. You may be a ditz, but you're smart in your own ways." said Carnell. "You really think so?" asked Candlehead, hopefully.

"Yeah, anything else?" asked Carnell. "No, that's it. Thanks Carnell, bye." said Candlehead, leaving. "Your welcome." said Carnell. "Hey, Candlehead, I'm guessing Carnell helped with your problem?" asked Honey.

"Yeah, he really helped. See you tomorrow." said Candlehead, skipping out the door. After a while no new patients were coming in, Honey decided to have her lunch, with Carnell.

"Hey, Carnell, I was wondering what to have lunch together?" asked Honey. "Uh, sure." said Carnell. The two went outside, and ate their lunch. "So, good first day, huh?" asked Carnell.

"Yeah, did you enjoy your spread?" asked Honey. "Yeah, it's great with popcorn." said Carnell. While the two ate, Carnell suddenly winced, and hit his chest. "You okay?" asked Honey.

He then hit his chest a few times. "I'm fine, I just suddenly got this tightness in my chest just now." he explained. "You sure you're all right?" asked Honey again, placing her hand on his chest.

"Yeah...nothing to worry about." said Carnell, slowly. "Huh." said Honey. "What?" he asked. "I can feel your heart, beating." said Honey.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, the girls were watching the two. "You know, Honey sure does want to be around Carnell a lot." Bubblina pointed out.

"Yeah, and she does seem kind of happy." said Snowanna. "Girls, I believe it's happened." said Vanellope. "What's happened?" asked Candlehead. All the girls looked at her.

"Cupid has just fired his arrow." said Minty. "And it hit Honey." said Kristen.

**That's chapter 5, please review and comment**


	8. Chapter 6: Slumber Party Interrogation

**Chapter 6: A Slumber Party Interrogation** **  
**

A few days later, after the kids' Random Roster Race, they all gathered around Vanellope's Podium. "Hello fellow racers, now I have an announcement for all the girls. Tonight, I'll be hosting a slumber party at my castle, and all of you girls are invited." said Vanellope.

The girls started chattering excitingly, while the guys rolled their eyes. "And guys, don't even think about trying to spy on my party." said Vanellope.

With Honey she was just doing a little work around her farm, before she headed over to Carnell's office. While she was outside, pulling out honey frames, when she heard someone's voice.

"Hey, Honey you here?" asked the voice. "Be right there." called Honey. After she got the frames, she went inside, set them down, and took off her beekeeper helmet, to see Carnell.

"Oh, hi Carnell, what's up?" she asked. "Well, since you're going to Vanellope's slumber party, I thought I'd give you the day off." said Carnell. "Oh, that's very nice of you, thanks." said Honey.

"Yeah, well, have a nice time." said Carnell, and he left her shop. After she put the honey into jars, she went back to her house, and collected her things for the slumber party.

In her yellow over night bag was her toothbrush and toothpaste, slippers, blanket an extra set of glasses, and a jar of her special spread. After she was all packed, she got into her kart, and drove to the castle.

When she got there, she was the last one there, as usual. Sour Bill invited her in, and showed her to Vanellope's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and heard Vanellope's voice telling her to come in.

She walked in, and saw the other girls. "Hey, Honey." they all said. "Hi." she said shyly. "Well, now that we're all here let's get into our pajamas." said Vanellope. The girls went to Vanellope bathroom, and changed into their PJs.

Vanellope wore an over sized mint green t-shirt with a black #1 on the front, and black slippers. Taffyta wore pink night dress with strawberries on it, and white slippers.

Candlehead wore a brown t-shirt with pink pajama pants with ice cream cones on them, and black and pink slippers. Jubileena changed into a white tank top, with red shorts with cherries on them, and red slippers.

Snowanna changed into a silk purple night gown with orange slippers, Crumbelina wore a light brown t-shirt, dark brown pajama pants, and brown slippers. Minty wore an over sized plain green t-shirt, with black slippers.

Adorabeezle changed into a dark blue tank top, white pajama pants, and red slippers, Bubblina wore a pink night dress with pink slippers. Sabelle wore a light purple with rainbow swirl pops on the shirt and dark purple and light pink stripes on the pants, and purple bunny slippers, and on her head she wore an eye mask.

Arianna wore a red tank top, blue pajama pants, and red slippers, and Kristen wore a pink night dress with red slippers.

"Well, girls now that we're in our pjs let's get this slumber party started." said Vanellope. All the girls cheered, and hurried back to Vanellope's bedroom. After they had painted each others' nails, they moved on to facials, and doing each other's hair.

While Taffyta was doing Vanellope's hair, and Vanellope was rubbing green cream on her face, she got Bubblina's attention. When Bubblina looked up at her, she gestured to Honey who was currently brushing her hair.

Bubblina then nodded. "So, Honey, how have things been?" she asked. "Things have been going well." Honey answered. "We've noticed you've been going to Carnell's office everyday, after the races, what's that about?" asked Jubileena.

"He made me his secretary." said Honey. "Yeah, you know Honey you've been hanging around him a lot, is it possible that you...like him?" asked Arianna.

Honey's pupils went small, and all the girls stared at her. "I...have no idea what you're talking about." she said quickly. Vanellope crossed her arms, and said, "Crumbs, get the lights."

Crumbelina went over and turned off the light switch. "What's going on?" asked Honey, a little nervous. "Sabelle, Snowanna." said Vanellope. The two girls grabbed Honey's arms, and dragged her over to a chair, and sat her down.

A lamp was suddenly shined in her face, and all the girls surrounded her. "Honey Potts, yesterday after the random roster race were you or were you not in Carnell's office?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes, but what...?" asked Honey, but she was cut off by Candlehead. "We'll be asking the questions here." she said. "And is true that you were having lunch with him, and you placed your hand on his chest, and felt his heart beating?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes?" said Honey. "Now for the million dollar question...Honey Potts...do you have a crush...on Carnell Popfrey?" asked Vanellope. Honey felt sweat running down her forehead, all the girls stared at her.

"Y-yes." she finally spit out. The girls were silent, but then they burst out squealing. "Congratulations, Honey." said Minty, shaking her hand. "Yeah, now you have boyfriend like most of us." said Adorabeezle.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second." said Honey. Everyone looked at her. "I'm not sure if I want him for a boyfriend." "What, why?" asked Kristen. "You like him don't you?" asked Taffyta.

"Well, yeah, but I've seen relationships on TV and in books, a lot of times the girl ends up heart broken, besides I don't even know if he likes me." said Honey. "Honey, you can't just deny your feelings." said Bubblina.

"Yeah, and besides, love's nothing to be afraid of." said Jubileena. "Well, we'll see what happens." said Honey. "Well, now that we've don that, who's up for ice cream?" asked Vanellope.

All the girls cheered, and hurried out the room, but Honey stayed behind for a second. "How can you want something that might hurt you so bad?" she asked herself.

"Hey, Honey, you coming?" called Sabelle. "Coming." said Honey, and she went to join the rest of the girls.

**That's chapter 6, please review and comment**


	9. Chapter 7: Honey's Appendix

**Chapter 7: Honey's Appendix  
**

A few weeks after the slumber party, Honey woke up in her beehive house. But as she got out of bed, she noticed her stomach was hurting. "Well, I'm sure it'll go away later on." said Honey to herself.

She got dressed, but didn't feel like eating breakfast. She climbed into her kart, and drove to the speedway. There she waited until there was a quarter alert, and while she waited her stomachache seemed to be getting worse.

All day, Honey found it hard to concentrate on her driving, because of her stomachache. After closing time, Honey parked her kart, got out of her kart, and limped over to Vanellope.

"Hey, Vanellope can I skip the Random Roster Race today?" asked Honey. "Why, what's wrong?" asked Vanellope. "I seem to have a stomach." said Honey, holding her stomach.

"Well, sure but are you sure it's just a stomachache, you don't look so good." said Vanellope. Honey's face looked a bit pale, and she seemed to be sweating. "Well, I maybe getting the flu or something, but I'm sure I'll be fine." said Honey.

"Well, sure you can skip the race today, feel better." said Vanellope. "Thanks." said Honey, and she go back into her kart, and drove away. She went to her farm, and limped inside.

When she got in, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger flew up to her. They buzzed with concern when they saw their friend the way she was. "Don't worry, guys I'm fine." said Honey.

But a while later, the pain in Honey's stomach kept getting worse and worse. Finally, she yelled in pain, and collapsed onto the floor. The bees buzzed in shock. They tried to help her get up, but she was in too much pain, and they were too small, they needed to get help.

The three flew out the door, and as fast as their wings could carry them. They then saw Carnell, working on his kart. They went up to him and buzzed, all around him.

"Hey, what the...?" he asked,trying to swat them away. Then the three flew up in front of his face. "Hey, you guys are Honey's little bees." said Carnell. The bees grabbed his hands, and pulled them.

"Uh, I don't know what kind of bee game this is, but okay." he said, and let the bees drag him away. The came to the farm, and went inside, and Carnell gasped when he saw Honey lying on the floor.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked, holding her up. Honey, barely opened her eyes, and just said, "Stomach...still...hurts." and then passed out again. Carnell, felt her forehead, which felt really warm.

She picked her up bride style, and hurried out to his kart, he quickly drove out of Sugar Rush, and to the game Dr. Mario (it acted like a hospital for the characters). Once again, he picked her up carried her inside, to the emergency room.

"Help, help, my friend needs help!" he yelled. Dr. Mario, and nurses Peach and Daisy, came running up with gurney. Dr. Mario took Honey, and placed her on the gurney.

"What happened?" he asked Carnell, as he looked in her eyes with a light. "She'd been complaining of her stomach hurting all day, then she collapsed." Carnell explained.

"Dr., I think it's appendicitis." said Nurse Daisy. "If that's the case, we need to get some imaging, stat." said Dr. Mario, and they wheeled Honey away. Carnell just stood there, he felt like his heart had just been ripped out.

But the worse part was, he didn't know why.

**That's chapter 7, heh, didn't expect me 2 leave a cliffhanger, huh? Plz review and comment**


	10. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**Chapter 8: Aftermath  
**

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush everyone was hanging out in Crumbelina's Cafe. "Hmm, I wonder where Honey and Carnell could be?" asked Jubileena. "Well, Honey's probably resting, and Carnell's probably at his office." said Jerry, eating a chocolate chip cookie.

Suddenly Vanellope's cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello, oh hey Carnell. What, when, we'll be right there." she said, and hung up. "Something wrong, Vanellope?" asked Sabelle.

"That was Carnell, Honey's at the hospital." said Vanellope, quickly getting out of her chair. "What?" almost everyone asked. They hurried out of the cafe, into their karts, and to Dr. Mario's game.

When they got there, they all rushed up to the reception desk. "Where's Honey Potts?" asked Vanellope. "Honey Potts, Honey Potts, ah right now she's in surgery." said the receptionist.

"Surgery for what?" asked Candlehead. "Apparently, that stomachache she had was actually appendicitis." the receptionist answered. "How long will she be in surgery?" asked Rancis.

"Another I'd say 5 minutes." So the kids all sat in the waiting room, waiting. "Hey, where's Carnell?" asked Barry. Everyone looked around the room, but didn't see him.

"Miss, the boy who brought Honey in, do you know where he went?" asked Vanellope. "I do believe the young man said he was going to Tappers, he looked a bit sad and confused." said the receptionist.

"Hey, Rancis." said Vanellope. "Yeah?" asked Rancis. "You and the guys go talk to Carnell." she said. "Why?" asked Rancis. "Because you're guys, he's a guy that's probably having guy problems, so go." she said.

All the guys rolled their eyes, but left anyway. After they left the girls waited, until Dr. Mario came out. "Is anyone here for Honey Potts?" he asked. "We are." said the girls. "Is Honey okay?" asked Bubblina, worried for her best friend.

"Not to worry, children, she's fine, she's a little weak and tired, but she'll be fine. You can go back and see her in room 336." said Dr. Mario. "Thanks." the girls said, and hurried to Honey's room.

When they came to the room, they all quieted down, and slowly walked in. They saw Honey lying in a white hospital gown with black dots, her glasses off, and she was hooked up to an IV.

Bubblina quietly went up to her bed, and gave her a light nudge. "Hey, Honey." she said. Honey slowly opened her eyes. "Bubblina, is that you, where, where are my glasses?" she asked, sitting up.

Crumbelina picked up her glasses on the table, and handed them to her. "Thanks." said Honey as she put them on. "Where, where am I? All I remember is my stomach hurting really bad, and then darkness." said Honey.

"You had appendicitis." explained Arianna. "I did?" asked Honey. "Yeah, Dr. Mario had to take your appendix out." said Kristen. Just then, Nurse Daisy came in. "Hello girls, Honey, how you feeling?" she said.

"Kinda sore, and tired." said Honey, lying back down. Nurse Daisy took out a thermometer, and placed it under Honey's tongue, when it beeped she took it out. "Hmm, you still have a little fever, I'll just put some more fluids in your IV." she said.

"What do you have her on?" asked Adorabeelze. "Pure sugar water." said Nurse Daisy, as she injected some fluids into the IV. "Well, thank you for taking out my appendix, but I really should be getting back to sugar Rush." said Honey, removing the covers from her bed.

She tried to get up, but she got a sharp pain in her stomach that stopped her. "Whoa, there Honey. You won't be getting up for another 3 days. Appendectomies are major surgeries." said Nurse Daisy, pulling the covers back over her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys had just walked into Tappers and looked for Carnell. "There he is." said Barry. They saw Carnell sitting at the bar, drinking a mug of root beer.

"Hey, Carnell." said Gloyd. "Oh, hi guys." said Carnell, and continued drinking. "So what are you doing here?" asked Swizzle. "Things got a little rough at the hospital, so I just came here." said Carnell, as he finished his drink.

"Hey, Tapper hit me again." he said. "Sure thing, kid." said Tapper, taking the mug. "Dude, how many root beer you had?" asked Ron. "(Belches), 9." Carnell answered.

"Okay, listen Carnell we know how you feel right now." said Swizzle. "How can you guys know?" asked Carnell. "Well, if Candlehead was in the hospital, I'd be worried to." said Gloyd.

"But you like Candlehead." said Carnell. "And we know you like Honey." said Jerry. "What, what makes you guys think that?" he asked, as Tapper brought him another root beer.

"Well, you made her your secretary, and you seem to want to hang out with her all the time." Rancis, pointed out. Carnell thought long and hard. "Well, I guess I do like Honey." Carnell admitted.

"See now that's the first step to getting a girl." said Swizzle, ruffling his hair. "Well, Honey should be out of surgery, let's go see her." said Ron. "I'll catch up guys, that root beer goes right through ya." said Carnell, as he dashed to the restrooms.

**That's chapter 8, please review and comment**


	11. Chapter 9: Visitors

**Chapter 9: Visitors**

After her surgery, Honey started getting visitors. First Bubblina came in, holding some yellow roses, card, and a jar of her spread. "Hey, Honey, I brought you these." she said.

"Thanks, Bubbles. Hey did you get this from my shop?" said Honey, holding the jar. "Yeah, don't worry, I left the money on the counter." said Bubblina. "Thanks." said Honey.

After Bubblina left Vanellope came in. "Hey, Honey how you feelin'?" she asked. "A little better." said Honey. "Well, Honey I just came to say once the hospital discharges you, you shouldn't race for a while." she said.

"For how long?" asked Honey. "I'd say a week, we don't want your stitches coming loose on the speedway." said Vanellope. "That's true." said Honey, chuckling. When Vanellope left, Honey got two visitors, Swizzle and Gloyd.

"Hey, guys." said Honey. "Hey, Honey. Listen, we know you must be kinda cold here in the hospital, so we brought you this." said Gloyd. The two held a blanket that was yellow with black stripes going horizontal and vertical.

"You guys got that for me?" asked Honey. "Well, sure." said Swizzle. And he threw it over her. "Thanks." said Honey, as she snuggled up with it. When the guys left Sabelle and Arianna came in.

"Hey, Honey we brought some things to see you." said Sabelle. "Who?" asked Honey. "Come on in." said Arianna. And into the room flew Honey's bees. "Buzz, Bumble, Stinger." said Honey, as the bees nuzzled her face.

"Now, you cut that out, I'm fine." she said. "They were buzzing like crazy at your farm, I guess they were worried about you." explained Sabelle. "Well, I do take care of them." said Honey.

Arianna and Sabelle left, but Honey's bees stayed. Then Rancis came in. "Hey, Rancis." said Honey. "Hey, I thought you may be a little hungry, so I got you some yogurt." said Rancis, handing her a yogurt cup and spoon.

Honey tasted a little. "Mmm, honey flavored with graham cracker sprinkles, thanks." she said. "No problem." said Rancis, shrugging. A while after he left, Jubileena and Crumbelina came in.

"Hey, Honey I made this for you." said Jubileena, handing her a card. "Thanks, and Crumbelina what's that?" asked Honey, referring to a large box she carrying. "I bought this for you, something to wear when you get out of the hospital." said Crumbelina.

She set the box on her bed, and Honey opened it. "Wow, it's beautiful." she said. In the box was a sleeveless yellow sundress with black stripes. "Thanks guys." "Your welcome." they said.

A while later Ron and Jerry came in. "Hey, Honey got this for you." said Ron setting a big stuffed bee on her bed. "And I thought you'd like to read these." said Jerry, giving her some books on bees.

"Wow, thanks guys. I hope Bubbles and Crumbs can get some ice cream." said Honey. "Ice cream?" asked Ron. "Yeah, they went down to the cafeteria to get some." Honey answered.

The guys looked at each, and then hurried out of her room, and to the cafeteria. Later Taffyta and Candlehead came in. "Hey, Honey we don't have anything right now, but we got some things for you when you get out." said Taffyta.

"What?" asked Honey. "Here are some honey flavored lollipops." said Taffyta, setting some lollipops on the table, next to the other gifts. "And here's a picture of a cake I baked you." said Candlehead, giving her a photo.

Honey looked at it, it was a single layer cake with yellow frosting, and black icing. "Thanks, Candlehead, I look forward to having a piece, and thanks for the lollipops, Taffyta." said Honey.

"By the way Honey, Dr. Mario said you have a scar from the surgery, can I see it?" asked Candlehead, walking up to her bed. But she accidentally pressed her right side, which was still tender.

"Oww!" Honey cried in pain, as she grabbed her side. "Oops, sorry." said Candlehead, backing away. "We'll be going now." said Taffyta, dragging Candlehead out by the arm.

A while later Snowanna and Minty came in. "Hey, Honey I don't have anything now, but when you get better, I'm making you one of my famous snow cones." said Snowanna.

"And I bought you these." said Minty, holding up a glasses case. "Huh?" asked Honey. She took the case, and opened them, and saw a pair of square glasses that were black and yellow.

"Wow." said Honey. "I thought you could use a change from those simple brown round ones." Minty explained. Honey took off her old glasses, and put on her new ones.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Honey. "You look fabulous." said Snowanna. "Yeah." agreed Minty. "Well thanks." said Honey. "Feel better." said Minty, as the two left.

Finally Barry and Adorabeezle came in. "Here, Honey this should prevent you from getting bored here." said Barry, handing her a game boy. "Killer Bees, thanks, Barry." said Honey.

"And these are you." said Adorabeelze, setting some black and yellow balloons, on the table. "Thanks, you guys." said Honey. "See you back in Sugar Rush, c'mon, Beezy." said Barry.

Then Kristen came in. "Here, Honey. I made this for you." She said, handing her a homemade get well card. "Thank you, Kristen." Said Honey. And she left.

Later that evening, Honey was reading on of the books Jerry bought her, when she heard a knock. She looked up, and saw Carnell standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." said Honey, putting her book down. "I brought you these, they're honey suckle flowers." said Carnell, handing her the flowers. "Thanks, they smell wonderful." said Honey.

"You're welcome." said Carnell. The two were silent for a second. "You know, Carnell, I never did thank you for bringing me to the hospital. So thank you." said Honey, twirling her hair.

"Don't mention it. And to be honest I was a kinda worried about you." said Carnell. "You were?" asked Honey. "Well, yeah, you're my friend and secretary, and you were unconscious, and running a fever, and when the doctors wheeled you away to surgery, I was just hoping you'd be okay." he explained.

Honey blushed. "Well thanks, I didn't mean to make you worry." said Honey, holding out her hand. "That's all that matters is that you're going to be okay." said Carnell, taking it.

They held hands for a minutes, until they realized what they were doing, and quickly took their hands back. "Uh, well, anyway, I'll be here to pick you up, when you're discharged. Bye." said Carnell, leaving.

"Bye." said Honey. When he left, Honey looked at her left hand. "His hands are really warm." she said to herself. And outside, Carnell leaned against a wall, and looked at his right hand.

"Her hands are really soft." he said to himself.

**That's chapter 9, please review and comment **


	12. Chapter 10: Calhoun's Talk

**Chapter 10: Calhoun's Talk  
**

Vanellope walked into Game Central Station, and headed to Hero's Duty. She boarded their train, and rode in. "Hopefully, Sarge can help." she said to herself. When the train stopped, she got off and searched for Calhoun.

She hadn't been in Hero's Duty that many times, so every time she went there, she got a little nervous, with the cy-bugs and all. She walked around, and started walking backwards, until she bumped into something.

She looked up, and saw someone point a blaster at her. "Hey, I'm no cy-bug." she said, holding up her hands. "Vanellope?" asked a voice. The person put their blaster down, to reveal Calhoun.

"Oh Sarge, it's just you." said Vanellope. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was looking for you actually." Vanellope answered. "What you need short stack?" asked Calhoun, putting her hand on her hip.

"You see my friend Honey Potts likes this new racer in Sugar Rush his name's Carnell Popfrey. But she's afraid to like him, because she's afraid she'll get hurt." Vanellope explained.

"And you need me for what?" asked Calhoun. "I was hoping...you could...talk to her?" asked Vanellope. "Me talk to Honey, the girl who's always has bees around her?" asked Calhoun.

"Please, you could really help her." Vanellope begged. "(Sighs), all right, I'll talk to her." said Calhoun. "Thanks, Sarge. She's in the hospital, she got her appendix out yesterday." said Vanellope.

"Troops, I'll be back later." called Calhoun, to the other soldiers. She then went to Dr. Mario's game, and asked to see Honey Potts. After the receptionist told her what room she was in, she went up there.

Honey was playing her bee video game, when she heard a knock at her door. She looked, and saw Calhoun. "(Shrieks), Miss I mean, Sargent Calhoun. How...nice to see you." said Honey nervously, as she dropped her game on the floor.

"Vanellope told me you had a hot appendix the other day." said Calhoun, walking in. "Y-yeah, really painful, had to get surgery you know." said Honey, trying to slide under her covers.

Calhoun walked up to her bed, and put her hands on her hips, and looked down at Honey. "Is there a particular reason, you're here?" she asked. "I came to talk to you." Calhoun answered.

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you, Miss, but you see I have somewhere I really need to be." said Honey, getting out of bed, but her legs were still a little wobbly, and she was still kinda sore, but she limped to the door.

Calhoun, walked over closed the door, and picked up Honey. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Honey, nervously. Calhoun, then sat her back on the bed. "Vanellope told me you have a thing for a new racer in your game Carnell, is it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't why Vanellope would want you to talk to me?" asked Honey. "She says you're afraid to like him." answered Calhoun. "Well yeah, but I don't get why she'd ask you to talk to me after all you're married to Felix." said Honey.

"I wasn't always." Calhoun said simply. Honey looked up surprised. "I was originally married to a guy named Brad, but on our wedding day a cy-bug ate him." Calhoun explained.

"Wow." said Honey. "And after all those years I was kinda afraid to fall in love again." she finished. "But you married Felix, so what made you not be afraid anymore?" asked Honey.

"I realized that I'd probably feel better if I didn't let fear stop me from falling in love, or in your case like." Calhoun explained. "You know, Sargent, I thought you were really mean and gruff, but you're actually a pretty nice person." said Honey, smiling a little.

Calhoun smirked. "And you're not half bad for a girl who likes bees." "Well, thanks for the talk." said Honey. "No problem, remember what I said." said Calhoun, walking towards the door.

"Oh and Honey." she said. "Yes?" asked Honey. "You can call me Sarge." said Calhoun, and then left.

**That's chapter 10, please review and comment**


	13. Chapter 11: Welcome Home

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home**

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope called the other racers to her castle to discuss Honey. "Well you guys, as you know Honey's coming home tomorrow from the hospital." said Vanellope.

"We should do something nice for her, I've missed her." said Bubblina. "So have I, how about you Carnell." said Ron. "Uh...it'll be nice to have her back." said Carnell. "By the way, we should do something for her." said Vanellope.

"How about a party?" suggested Arianna. "Great idea." said Jerry. "Well, you guys, can get the place set up, I need to go get Honey." said Carnell.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Dr. Mario had just taken out Honey's stitches, and they left a scar.

"Well, you're stitches are out, and you're ready to go." said Dr. Mario. "Uh, Dr. Mario, are you sure this scar will never go away?" asked Honey, as she looked at the scar on her side.

"Sorry, Honey scars are for life." said Dr. Mario. Honey felt a little self conscious about the scar, sure no one could see it because her shirt covered it, but it was still there.

Nurse Peach came with a wheelchair, and Honey got in the chair, and Nurse Peach wheeled her down to the lobby. When they got there, Carnell was waiting for her. "Bye, Honey. Remember a week of taking it easy, and you'll be as good as new." said Nurse Peach.

"Hey, Honey." said Carnell. "Hi, Carnell. You didn't have to pick me up you know." said Honey. "Hey, I brought you here, I can at least pick you up." said Carnell. He her outside, his kart was parked outside.

"Where am I gonna sit?" asked Honey. Carnell looked surprised, he hadn't really thought of that. He got into his kart, and scooted over a little. Honey blushed a little, but slide into the spot.

Carnell realized Honey's arm was touching his, their shoulders were touching, and even their cheeks were touching. "Uh, kinda snug, huh?" asked Honey, nervously.

"Yeah, well, let's just get you home." said Carnell, nervously. When they got to Sugar Rush, they got out of kart, and walked towards the castle. "Everyone's looking forward to seeing you." said Carnell.

But Honey stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Carnell. "When Dr. Mario took out my stitches they left a scar on my side. And I'm not sure I like it." said Honey, holding her side.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'm sure you'll get used to it." said Carnell. The two walked up to the castle, and opened the door, and all the racers jumped up, and shouted. "Surprise!"

"Wow, wha...what's all this?" asked Honey. "A welcome home party, of course." said Vanellope, placing a yellow and black party hat on her head. Honey, smiled and looked around.

The ballroom of the castle was covered in black and white streamers and balloons, and tables of honey snacks. The kids chatted, played pin the stinger on the bee, and snacked on snacks.

"Hey, Honey I was wondering can I see your scar now?" asked Candlehead. "Uh." said Honey, holding her side again. "Can I see it, too?" asked Kristen. Soon everyone wanted to see her scar.

"All right, you can see. But just don't scream." said Honey. She slowly lifted her shirt, and showed the red scar on her stomach. "Whoa, neat." said Swizzle. "That's cool." said Sabelle.

"You guys...like it?" asked Honey. "Sure, it looks cool, and now it sorta makes you look tougher." said Taffyta. "Really?" she asked again. "Yeah, see Honey, scars may hurt to get, but now it shows what you've been through, and you have a scar to prove it." said Vanellope.

Honey smiled a little, maybe having a scar wouldn't be so bad. After the party, Carnell drove her home. "Thanks, for the lift Carnell." said Honey. "No problem." said Carnell.

As Honey was walking, she tripped, and almost fell, but Carnell grabbed her by her waist. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." said Honey. The two realized they were staring into each other's eyes, and quickly backed away.

"Well, goodnight." said Honey, quickly going inside. "Night." said Carnell. As he walked back to his kart, he placed his hand over his chest, his heart was beating really fast.

Inside, Honey placed her hand over her heart which was beating just as fast. "Maybe this feeling isn't so bad." she said, smiling to herself.

**That's chapter 11, please review and comment**


End file.
